creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crush
Personal Real Name: Ainosuke Saitou Alias: Crush Meaning to Name: Murders people who resemble his crush Nickname(s): Ai, Sasuke, Suke, Sai, Saitou, and Aishite Age: 19 D.O.B: May 20, 2000 Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan Language: Japanese and English Current Residence: N/A Gender: Male Species/Race: Human Status: Alive Alliance: Rabbit Stalker, Kitsune, Bachelor, and Razor Occupation: Insane Love Murder Combat Weapon(s): Red Thread, Scissors, and Knives Method of Killing: '''Stalks women who remind him of Hikari, and then slits their throats '''Goal/Reason to Kill: He murdered his crush in cold blood, so now he is desperately trying to forget it all Personality C Phrase: Are You Her? Theme Song: True Love Restraint. Hobbie(s): * Acrobatics * Acting * Beatboxing * Computer programming * Knife collecting * Knife making * Video gaming * Lock picking * Parkour * Skateboarding Special Items: * His Red Scissors Likes: * Hikari (His crush) * Sharp objects * Bandages * Japanese food * Skateboarding * Knife collection * Parkour * Acting Dislikes: * Thunder storms * The cold * The heat * Summer * Winter * Reading * School * Anyone trying to get Hikari Fear(s): * Not getting Hikari to like him Personality: * Dry * Energetic * Distant * Wild * Stoic (a person who can endure pain or hardship without showing their feelings or complaining) * Arrogant * Charming Bio Backstory: Ainosuke Saitou was born in Tokyo, Japan, as the youngest of the three siblings. At a very young age, he was noticed as a child prodigy. Since, the age of 7, he was placed in advanced classes, and was tested to have an IQ of 150, meaning, he was in the top 1% of Tokyo's students. He enjoyed working on computers, and anything with computer science. Ainosuke, believed he was going to have a bright future, until he met Hikari. They met in elementary school, when he protected her from bullies. He would get beaten up, but he didn't mind, he just wanted to protect Hikari. He ultimately fell in love with Hikari. Years go by, and they became very good friends. They would hang out with each other after school, and they became closer than ever. Sadly, it was forbidden for students to date each other, since dating can interfere with studying, and classes. So, Hikari remained as his crush for years. Unlike Ainosuke, Hikari would break the rules, and sadly date a lot of students in the school. Due to this, he grew madly obsessed with her, and heartbroken. He would go to her house, uninvited (at times), and every night he would watch her sleep. He was deeply mad in love with her. Whenever, she would date a student, he would stalk them, and one way or another, he would try his best to break them up. He was successful in most of them, and luckily, Hikari never knew. However, one boy couldn't break up with her, and began to ignore Ainosuke's threats. In a heat of rage, Ainosuke went to the boy's house, and murdered the boy. He was soon arrested by the police, and sentenced to a mental institution. Day by day—night by night—hours would go by, and he would still think about Hikari. Finally after 4 years in the mental intuition he was released when he was 17. He went back to school, however Hikari didn't want to be with him, and he was labeled an outcast. Since, he was an outcast, he grew depressed, and started to lose his mind. One day, he went to Hikari's house, and basically broke into her house. He wanted Hikari to be with him, and to be together like back in the old days. Hikari didn't want to do anything with Ainosuke, so she kicked him out. Rage took over him, and they started to have a heated argument. Blinded with insanity, he murdered Hikari with a pair of scissors that were on her coffee table. When, he came back to his senses, he realized what he had done. Ainosuke screamed her name, and cradled her body in his arms. Her skin was ripped apart, her eyes were filled with dullness, her last breath was her saying, "Ainosuke..." He wailed her soul, and kept screaming her name. Ainosuke wanted her back. Soon, he heard the police siren, and left the crime scene. Insanity was filling his mind, and he couldn't escape it. He walked down the street of Tokyo, and saw a woman. She had the similar black hair, and the same body structure, as Hikari. He thought Hikari survived the attack. Ainosuke grew happy, and was grateful. He wanted to apologize for his actions. So, he went up to her, he realized it wasn't Hikari. That broke his mind, so in a fit of rage, he murdered the woman, with the same scissors that killed Hikari. He ran away from everyone, and grew more insane for Hikari. Is this truly, young teenage love? One day, on the streets of Tokyo, he met Rabbit Stalker. Rabbit Stalker had promised him he will bring back Hikari, if he would do the dirty work for him. Desperate, Ainosuke murdered so many people for Rabbit Stalker. He just wants Hikari back. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: Hikari (His crush) Hikari Hayashi was Ainosuke's crush for years, and years. Sadly, she soon died from Ainosuke's hand. She had black long straight hair that reached her waist, a small feminine body structure, with light pink small lips. Hikari was known for wearing her school sailor outfit with a large red bow that tied her hair into a ponytail. She soon died at the age of 17. Family: Hina (Mother), Akio (Father), Aiko (Sister), and Noburu (Brother) Allies/Friends: Rabbit Stalker, and Kitsune Rivals/Enemies: Anyone trying to steal Hikari away from him Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Porcelain white Eyes: Black Height: 5’5 Weight: 120 Body Type: Lean Outfit: Black hoodie, black jeans, with black shoes Accessories: Red heart sew on his hoodie Distinguishing Features: Bandages around his hands Physical Disorder(s): * Borderline Personality Disorder * Brief Psychotic Disorder * Depression * Pathological Lying Abilities/Strengths: * Stalking * Hacking * Computer Operation Intuition * Decodification * Enhanced Intelligence * Insanity Empowerment Weaknesses/Faults: * Hard to control his emotions * An emotional mess * Stubborn * Disgusting * Insane * Two-Faced Status • Intelligence: 10 • Strength: 5 • Speed: 8 • Agility: 6 • Endurance: 5 • Stamina: 8 • Balance: 7 • Tolerance: 4 Facts/Trivia * His first names translate to, “Love’s Help” * His last name translate to, “Worship Wisteria” * His Japanese CP name translate to Obsession since Crush is not part of the Japanese vocabulary * He has become Rabbit Stalker's proxy * He had been crushing on Hikari since kindergarten * He took the name Crush because he lost his only crush * Insanity due to Hikari’s death * His red thread represents his love life * According the the myth about the red thread it is supposed to lead him to his loved one * He murders with his red thread with it or has it wrapped around his arms because he lost Hikari * He can hack into anything to stalk people * He murders anyone that looks like Hikari * His IQ is 150 * He is good friends with Rabbit Stalker * Crush has been working for the deep web since he was 16 * Rumored that Crush is a better hacker than Rabbit Stalker * His creator is Black Bullet235 https://creepypastafiles.fandom.com/wiki/User:Black_Bullet235 Category:Male Category:OC Category:Human Category:Psychopath Category:Serial Killer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Tragic Category:Proxies